Just Like Daddy
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: While out for lunch, Mitchie observes just how much her 5 year old daughter looks up to her dad. She wants to be just like daddy. Minor Smitchie. Major fluff


Hey guys. So i just want to say that im sorry i haven't posting anything in a while. I've kinda been battling a writers block and this is the only thing that i could come up with right now. This term is gonna be a bit slow with the updates as it is my last term of school ever!!! AHH!!! Scary. So yea it might be a bit slow... but i'll keep writing small things like this one... hopefully.

So i came up with this one while watching a comercial for McDonald's and i thought it was really cute! So i decided to try and write a story based on it. It is very fluffy and cute but i loved writing it. I hope you like it. Sorry its not as long as my other stories. I didn't know what else to write for it without dragging it on...lol

I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes that i've left out.

Summary: While out for lunch, Mitchie observes just how much her 5 year old daughter looks up to her dad. She wants to be just like daddy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

______________________

______________________

**Just Like Daddy**

"Victoria! Are you ready yet?" 28 year old Mitchie Grey called up the stairs to her 5 year old daughter.

"We'll be down in a sec" came Shane's voice followed by laughter and cries of "Daddy, you're doing it wrong" Mitchie smiled as she shook her head, making her way up the stairs. Once she got to her daughters room, Mitchie peeked and laughed at the sight before her. Her husband of 7 years Shane Grey was now sporting flowered clips in his hair while Victoria's hair looked like it was _supposed_ to be in two braids.

"What's going on in here?" Mitchie asked as she made her way over to the two. Shane just smiled and shrugged. Victoria quickly ran over to Mitchie who easily scooped her up into her arms.

"Daddy was trying to do my hair but he doesn't know how to" Victoria said, thinking that she had lowered her voice towards the end. Mitchie turned to look at Shane with a smirk on her face.

"That's what you have been trying to do all this time?"

"Hey, the key word here is trying. We weren't just goofing off the entire time" Shane defended himself. Mitchie looked at him before turning back to look at Victoria.

"What was daddy really doing?"

"He was dressing up in some of my costumes and telling me a story" Victoria said. Shane stood up so that he was standing behind Mitchie.

"I thought we agreed that we weren't going to tell mommy this" Shane said. Victoria had a look of shock on her face before she put her hands over her mouth.

"It's funny watching daddy get in trouble though" Victoria said as she snuggled closer to Mitchie. Mitchie laughed at the look on Shane's face. She pressed a kiss to his cheek before pushing him out of the room.

"You go and clean yourself up while I get Victoria ready" Mitchie said. Shane smiled at his two girls before making his way out of the room. Mitchie sat Victoria on her bed while she grabbed the brush from off the floor. "Let's fix up your hair shall we" Mitchie said as she began to brush through Victoria's shoulder length brown hair. Within 5 minutes Victoria's hair had been brushed and styled into two braids.

"Mommy?" Victoria questioned while Mitchie was fixing up her clothes. Mitchie looked up at her daughter.

"Yes?"

"How come you always smile when you're around daddy?" was the question that came from Victoria's mouth. It was not a question that Mitchie was expecting.

"It's because daddy makes mommy very happy. That's why I'm always smiling around him"

"Is that what love is?"

"What's with all the bug questions today?" Mitchie asked as she stood up and dusted herself off. She gave out a squeal of surprise when a pair of hands suddenly grabbed her waist. The laughter that filled her ears was all too familiar.

"Shane!" she exclaimed, turning on the side to slap Shane on the chest. Victoria stood off to the side and laughed at her parents. She always thought that they were supposed to act older than her.

"Are we ready to go to lunch now?" he asked, slipping his arm around Mitchie's waist. Mitchie smiled and leant into the embrace.

"Let's go!" Victoria said, taking Shane's free hand and dragging him out the room and down towards the front door.

"Put your shoes on quickly" Mitchie told her while she and Shane waited by the door. Shane turned Mitchie around so that she was facing him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Mitchie smiled and placed one of her hands on Shane's cheek as she leant up to gently kiss him.

"I'm ready" Victoria said as she walked back over to her parents. Mitchie smiled as she slowly moved away from Shane but held onto one of his hands. Shane opened the door and led everyone out towards the car, keeping a firm hold on Mitchie's hand while occasionally squeezing it. Mitchie released Shane's hand as she made to buckle Victoria into her car seat.

"Are we ready to go?" Shane asked once Mitchie had seated herself in the passenger seat.

"We're ready daddy" Mitchie said in a playful voice. Shane laughed as he turned on the car and began to pull out of the driveway. Mitchie looked back at Victoria and noticed that she had picked up the toy steering wheel and was watching Shane very intently, copying every move he made.

________________________________________

After about 20 minutes of driving Shane pulled up into a McDonald's car park. Victoria squealed with excitement.

"Tell me again why we brought her here?" Shane asked quietly as he turned off the engine. Mitchie laughed as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. "Great answer Mitch" Shane said to himself as he also got out of the car. After getting Victoria out, the three headed into the restaurant and looked around for a table that was close enough to the playground for Victoria. After sitting down Shane clapped his hands.

"Alright, what would you like Vic?" While Victoria thought about what she wanted, Mitchie pulled Shane closer.

"Get Vic something close to what you want" she told him. Shane wore a confused look as he turned to Mitchie. "I saw her in the car copying you with the steering wheel we got her. I just want to see something"

"Okay" Shane said. He turned his attention back to Victoria. "Have you decided yet honey?"

"I want to get the toy" she said. Shane smiled and nodded, having had come here enough to know what she meant now.

"Alright, I'm going to go and get us some lunch" Shane said before quickly kisses each girl on top of their head and walking over to the counter to order lunch.

Mitchie smiled at Shane's antics, surprised that he could still make her blush even after being with him for over 7 years.

"Why are you blushing mommy?" Victoria asked. Mitchie smiled.

"It's your daddy's fault" she replied. The two girls continued to talk until Shane came back with lunch.

"I hope everyone is hungry" Shane said as he placed the tray of food on the table. "This is yours sweetie" Shane said as he handed Victoria a Happy Meal.

"Thank you daddy" Victoria said as she peeked inside. The first thing she took out was the toy, a small stuffed animal representing an endangered species.

"What did you get her?" Mitchie asked as Shane handed her a chicken wrap.

"I got her a cheese burger meal" Shane said as he un-wrapped his own burger and flattened out the paper, placing the burger on it and grabbing a handful of chips and placed them on the paper as well. Mitchie looked over at Victoria and saw that once again she was watching Shane intently and trying to copy exactly what he was doing. Mitchie nudged Shane with her elbow. Shane looked at her and Mitchie just nodded her head in Victoria's direction. Shane looked over at her and smiled when he saw what she was doing.

"She's trying to be just like her daddy" Mitchie whispered in his ear, giving his cheek a quick peck before pulling back. Shane smirked at her.

"Of course she would. Who wouldn't want to be like me?" Shane said as he puffed his chest out and took a large bit of his burger. Mitchie poked his chest as she laughed.

"You overestimate yourself" she said.

"You wound me woman" Shane said, dipping his finger in some of his sauce and smudging it on her cheek. Mitchie squealed and ducked her head away from Shane. Victoria just watched her parents in amusement.

"Shane!" Mitchie said as Shane tried to put more sauce on her cheek. Shane said nothing but wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her close to him. He kissed the cheek with the sauce on it, effectively removing it. "You're such a dork" Mitchie said once Shane had released her.

"And yet you still love me" Shane replied.

"Only because of your dorkiness" Mitchie said with a smile before she returned to her own lunch.

"You guys are funny" Victoria commented. Mitchie and Shane blushed, realising that they had gotten caught up in their 'flirting' that they had forgotten that Victoria was sitting right in front of them.

________________________________________

After lunch, Mitchie and Shane took Victoria down to the playground at the park from across their house. Mitchie and Shane were walking hand in hand while Victoria walked along up ahead.

"She really is daddy's little girl" Mitchie commented as they both sat down on a bench while Victoria started to climb on the playground. Shane just smiled as he wrapped his arms around Mitchie. Mitchie leant into his embrace and sighed contentedly.

"Could life be any more perfect right now?" Mitchie asked.

"I can think of a way that it might be a little more perfect" Shane said, a playful tone behind his words. Mitchie looked up at him and laughed softly before leaning up and connecting their lips. The kiss didn't last long but it was enough for Mitchie and Shane. The moment was soon broken when Victoria came over and jumped on Shane's lap. Shane used his free hand to cuddle his daughter.

"Today I was just like you daddy" Victoria whispered as she rested her head on Shane's chest. Mitchie looked up at Shane and saw the slightest trace of tears in his eyes. He didn't even bother to wipe them away. He simply looked at Mitchie with a soft smile, kissed the top of her head and held onto both of his girls tightly.

____________________________________________

So how was it???

Please review for me

Just a note... i am working on the next chapter of the dare and i have started to write the sequel to Bank Heist. If anyone has any ideas for either of those two.... i would really appreciate it. I kinda don't know where im going with those yet...lol

xoxoxo


End file.
